Courage's secret admirer
by Larrydog
Summary: courage has a secret admirer but will courage love him back (old story)


warning: this story contains a gay pairing of a male dog and another male animal if you don't like it don't read it  
note:I got this idea from reading a different fanfiction

note 2:I put all the chapters toghter

chapter 1

It was peaceful night at the farm and courage was relaxing with Muriel and was close to going to sleep until he heard a knock on the got up and opened the door but did not see anyone but looked around for a few was about to go back in until he saw a present on the ground and saw that it was for was puzzled why would anyone give him a present a lot of people either hated or didn't know him but he took it he got back inside and saw Muriel fall asleep in her chair and Courage couldn't help but smile and then remembered the box he he sat on the chair and opened the box and saw a small box of candy's and a letter.

He at first ate the candy's and enjoyed it very much but was still wondering why anyone would give him he was done he looked at the letter and wondered out loud "hmm the letter is pink and it has a heart on it i wonder who it's from"Courage thought feeling he started reading it aloud but not loud enough to wake Muriel "to the dog i have been thinking about you,you have been in my dreams in my thoughts and in my memory's. Sure i will admit we don't have the best past but i wanna try again. i will tell you who i am later but please read on,the more i tried to forget you the more i thought about you the more i tried to hate you the more I started having feelings for you i wanna be with you and if you wanna meet me i will see you at the french restaurant tomorrow in the middle of town if you don't wanna see me i understand but i hope you do it would make me so happy from a secret admirer.

After he finished reading it Courage felt so good. He felt like he could fly because someone out there likes him and what's to be with sometime he realized that the letter said they have met before and have not had the best still he could not still enjoy the feeling of someone maybe being in love with him and decided that he will make this work no matter what type of past he has had with this person this person seems to not hate with that good thought he carried Muriel into her bed and then made himself comfortable on the bottom part of the bed and went to sleep smiling feeling that tomorrow will be a good day and meanwhile outside the farm someone was watching him through the window thinking "I hope he will give me a chance i wanna be his and i want him to be mine" and then the person walked away getting ready for tomorrow.

chapter 2

So today was the day and Courage could not been more excited was going to see the person who have a crush on him and he made sure he looked took a bath and even did exercises because he was so excited which made eustice annoyed as after getting prepared he was off to the frence restaurant with a wave goodbye from muriel and he gave her a hug then he left. While he was walking he felt like this could be a good time to think of who this person was but could not think of anyone on the top of his head so he just waited it out and hope for the best.

About 30 minutes later he got there and the waiter said there is table ready for him already so he followed he was sat down there was a person in front of him but he could not the person because of the newspaper infront of the person. "so are you the person that like me"Courage asked with a bit of hopefulness in his voice but the other person heard it "yes and i am so glad you came courage you have no idea how happy i am to see you"said a familiar male voice that when he put the newspaper down proved to be le that moment Courage's eyes went wide and he was full of different feelings he was afraid,angry,happy and confused at the same time "llle quack i thought..."Courage was saying but le quack shushed him with his wing"i know you have questions and i am willing to answer all of them and Courages heart was beating very fast because for some reason he liked have le quacks hand on him and was kinda disappointed when he moved it away."Okay well why do you like me all of the sudden"Courage asked "well to be honest i don't know i guess somewhere down the line i realized that my hated for you was me denying my feelings for you"le quack explained.

After hearing all that really did touch his heart and make him think that maybe le quack really does have a crush on for the rest of the day they had a good dinner and they talked about new stuff there are doing and Courage could not deny that he was enjoying this maybe he was falling in lov...no that can't be happening why would he has been one of his main enemy's that always kept coming back so why would he have feeling for him,but then again why would he have feelings from by the end of the night Courage went to the bathroom and after 5 minutes he was about to leave until le quack came in there and started moving forward to courage as he moved back until he was pressed up against the wall."I know that you don't understand your feelings I see the doubt in your eyes but i know of a way to help you"le quack said started kissing Courage passionately and Courage first had a shocked look on his face but then relaxed into it and started kissing him back as they started to make out on the floor for but something in Courage made him stop and push le quack away from him but the other part of him regreted making that decision.

After sometime past Courage was the first to speak"uh thanks for the dinner it was really nice but i am not that if i love you yet"Courage said as nice as he quack was disappointed but at the same time expected this he just hoped it would not "ok i understand do you what me to take you home"le quack said with a bit a sadness in his voice that made Courage sad for making him like this."uh sure i would like that"Courage said alittle meekly as they paid the bills and left the there were walking home Courage had many thoughts in his head."Why did i stop the kiss why did like the kiss i can't be falling in love with him can I i am so confused"Courage thought with frustration but was to tired to keep thinking about when got back to farm le quack gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which made Courage blush "I hope you truly know how much i care about you and you make the right choice"le quack said and walked away which for some reason made Courage sad like he was never gonna see him again and after looking at him for as long as he can he walked upstairs to go to bed and had very vivid dreams about him and le quack which made him smile in his sleep and outside le quack thought "i know i almost have you and soon i will really show you just how much i love you" and then walked away.

chapter 3

When Courage woke up he woke up cranky and sad at the same also felt alittle guilty for leaving le quack like the way he did but went downstairs for he got his breakfast he couldn't eat he was just thinking about le quack and muriel asked him if he is okay and Courage slowly shook his head yes and slowly started eating his food and thinking."i don't get it why does le quack love me i have never done anything to make him love me at first I thought it was just another trick but now i know it isn' he kissed me i felt fireworks but i don't understand why i felt that way am i in love with him maybe i am and maybe another kiss will help me"Courage thought which brought a smile to his face.

Then he reflected on there dinner last night and some things he when le quack bent down to get his spoon and Courage looked at him he his body temperature increased and he started panting quietly until he composed then later when le quack starting reading him a love poem, to anyone else it sounded very cheesey but for some reason Courage enjoyed that it was just for looking back he realized how handsome he thought thinking le quack was when he was really looking at then started to dreamily thinking about him which started making him feel better and he started eating even through his food was cold now.

After breakfast he went to talk to the computer and typed in how he felt about le quack. "hmmmm well my guess is you have fallen in love with him never thought you had it in you dog"the computer said laughing which made Courage roll his eyes but expected a answer like through he tried to deny it before but he just couldn't now he was in love with le the moment he admitted that he felt so happy more happy then he has ever been and then he all of the sudden he started missing le quack. So he ran out the farm house and started clicking his heels because he was so excited to see his love some time past he found his love on a bench outside his house looking sad and Courage put his hand on his and when le quack looked up at him before he could think courage pulled him into a kiss that was was full of passion and le quack easily relaxed into it and started kissing back they didn't stop for a long time this felt right for both of them and when they let go le quack was the first to speak "i love you so much Courage" "i love you too le quack"Courage said in a loving whisper and they started kissing again and them everything was right with the world because they have each other they have no idea how they fell in love but looking back they would not change that for nothing because they found happiness in a place they never thought they could find it in each other


End file.
